Inari
Inari (イナリ, Inari) is a young citizen of the Land of Waves. Background Inari is the son of Tsunami and Tazuna's grandson. His biological father died before he got to know him, but he came to see Kaiza as a father figure. Kaiza took a fatherly role in Inari's life and even became close to Tsunami. When Gatō put Kaiza to death, Inari changed. He became a sad and angry boy, with little hope or optimism. He blamed Kaiza for what had happened, believing that he, in dying, had broken his promise to protect the land. Personality Outwardly, Inari first appeared to be a very tough individual, though this was just a ruse he put on to hide the loneliness he felt since the death of Kaiza. He would often spend most of his time in his room staring at a photo of his father, conflicted by the feelings he had of loss and anger towards the man for dying, though he did so protecting their small village. Inari has also been described as a contrarian — usually taking up a position opposed by the majority of a group, no matter how unpopular. After meeting Naruto Uzumaki, Inari's personality began to outwardly change. Reminded of his father and his beliefs, Inari would eventually even go as far as to rally the villagers to aid Team Kakashi in driving Gatō and his men out of the Land of Waves, and even shedding tears when Naruto had to return to Konoha. When Naruto met Inari several years later, he seemed like a well-adjusted young man even taking up apprenticeship under his grandfather. Appearance Inari has spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. As a child, he wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim of which he would usually look at people. As a teenager, he grew his hair out a bit and donned a similar attire to that of his grandfather consisting of a grey, sleeveless, v-neck shirt, a pair of pants and carried a towel around his neck. Naruto series (part l) Land of Waves arc Inari's outlook is changed after he meets Naruto Uzumaki, who also had a horrible past, but learned to deal with it. Naruto's unwillingness to quit and concern for others helped Inari to realise the power of will over fate, and that no risk is too great to protect something precious. He therefore grabbed his crossbow and rallied the townspeople, who proceeded to rise up against Gatō's men. He also attempted to save his mother from the thugs, who would have killed him, had it not been for Naruto. Along with Naruto and Kakashi Hatake, they were able to drive out Gatō's thugs. Inari was last seen watching Naruto and his team head back to Konoha. Naruto Shippuden (part ll) Konoha History arc Naruto and Sakura meet up with Tazuna and Inari, who came to help rebuild the village. Naruto has a flashback that takes place after Team 7 finished their mission in the Land of Waves. Naruto remembers he had forgotten an Ramen Ichiraku coupon at Inari's house and runs back to go get it, while Kakashi orders Sasuke to bring Naruto back. Tazuna finds the coupon and Inari decides to give it to Naruto. On his way, Inari runs into Akane and his friends who try to pick on him with Team 7 gone. Zōri and Waraji hear of this and kidnap the kids. When Naruto and Sasuke learn from Tazuna that Inari went looking for Naruto to give him back the coupon, they go looking for him only to find the coupon on and traces of a struggle. Meanwhile, the remnants of Gatō's thugs decide to take his place and hold Inari and the others for ransom. Inari and the others escape from the thugs and Inari decides to distract them while Akane and his friends escape. Inari is chased into a dead end by the thugs but jumps into the water. While swimming away, Naruto and Sasuke find Inari and pull him out of the river. The thugs find him and fight Naruto and Sasuke only to be easily defeated by the ninjas. When the thugs were about to flee, the villagers surround them, forcing them to give up. Akane and his friends apologise to Inari and they all become friends. When Naruto checks his pocket he notices that his coupon is missing and Sasuke tells him that he probably lost it while he was pulling Inari out of the river. The flashback ends and Inari decides to make it up to Naruto by building a new better Ramen Ichiraku. Five Kage Summit arc Tazuna and Inari (now in his pre-teens and has since become his grandfather's apprentice), have both come to Konoha, having been hired as carpenters to help with the rebuilding of the village. Inari was happy to see Naruto and Sakura again, commenting on Sakura's appearance, calling her beautiful. Inari and his grandfather also ask about Sasuke, wanting to say hello to him too. Both of them having not yet been made aware of Sasuke's defection 2-3 years prior, did not realise that it is a very touchy subject for both Naruto and Sakura. Seeing Sakura's reactions, Naruto covers for it by telling Inari and Tazuna (without important details), that he and Sasuke simply had a fight and that Sasuke was not in the village currently, but that he would soon be bringing Sasuke back. Satisfied, Inari and Tazuna later left to get back to work. In the anime, Inari promised Naruto that the first building he would reconstruct is the Ramen Ichiraku restaurant. In the anime,Inari asked Naruto and Sakura about one of their adventures as Teammates. Naruto and Sakura told Inari about how Naruto had to train a men who wanted revenge on someone that the man kill. Relationships Uzumaki Naruto At first Inari never liked Naruto.He thoght of as a loser,who should give up on his dreams and hopes.But after Kakashi told Inari about Naruto's horible past,Inari realize that Naruto is simliar to him.Inari then started to look up to Naruto after,he saved his mother from Gato's men. Inari then told Naruto that he would stop crying,and change his ways. Naruto then told Inari that it was ok to cry. Inari then round up the rest of the village to help Naruto,and Kakashi defeat Gato's men. Inari the saw Naruto's squad head back to Konoha. Naruto now looks up to Naruto as an Older Brother. In Part ll,Inari helped Naruto rebuild the Ichiraku Ramen bar,after Pain's invasion on Konoha. Tsunami Inari loves his mother better much ,and is shown to care about her deeply.Inari even try to save her from Gato's men.But was lucky that Naruto came in time to save both of them from sudden death. Kaiza Inari loved his stepfather dearly,and looked up to him as a hero. Inari then changed after Kaiza was kill by Gato. Kaiza was only remeber by Inari in flashbacks,and in a photograph. Inari then realize that Naruto acted just like Kaiza, and surprise by this. In part ll.Kaiza was only seen in a flashback while helping Inari learn how to swim. Tazuna Inari loves his grandfather alot.He respects him as well,and become his student on being a Carpenter. He and Tazuna reunite with Team Kakashi (without Sasuke), to help rebuild Konoha after Pain destroy it. Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Hatake Kakashi Knownable Relatives *Tsunami (mother) *Kaiza (stepfather/deceased) *Tazuna (grandfather) *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate older brother/best friend) *Akane and his gang (friends) Personal Information Birthday : December 25 Gender : male Age : 8 (part l),11 (part ll) Height : 128.5 cm (part l) Weight : 27.2 kg (part l) Bloodtype :A Home : The Mist Village Occupation : Apprentice Carpenter Quotes *(To Naruto) "What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" *(To Team 7) "Why do you guys bother to try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatō's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!" *(To Naruto) "I don't want to have any regrets either. That's why… we have to fight. Now I know, you can't protect anything by being a cry-baby." Trivia *Inari is the Japanese kami of fertility, rice, agriculture, foxes, industry, and worldly success in the religion of Shintō. Inari is represented as male, female, or androgynous. It is sometimes conceived of as a collective of three or five individual kami. It is a popular figure in both Shintō and Buddhist beliefs in Japan. Inari's foxes, or kitsune, are pure white and act as her messengers. *Inari makes brief cameos in the Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival!, as one of the random people queuing up for the bathroom, and in [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/The_Appearance_of_Strange_Visitors Naruto episode 161] of the anime. *According to the databook(s): **Inari favours his mother's home cooking. **His hobby is looking at photographs. Voice actresses Japanese voice actress:Shizuka Ishikawa (all his appearances) English voice actress: Mona Marshall (all his appearances) Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 180-403.jpg Naruto Shippuuden 181-370.jpg Naruto Shippuuden 180-417.jpg